


小故事

by yuwenqingcheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng





	小故事

小姑娘是在一个破碎的家庭里长大的，母亲和别的男人跑了，父亲沉迷烟酒，喝高了就会把自己对生活的厌恶全都发泄在小姑娘身上。小姑娘不仅要承受父亲的暴虐还要负责全部的家务，如果没有及时清理父亲醉酒后的呕吐物的话就会遭到一顿毒打。  
她总是写不完作业，考试也考不出什么好成绩，自然也受不到老师的青睐，老师们巴不得她早早退学卖淫，免得拉低自己班级的升学率。所以，虽然对小姑娘的家庭状况略有耳闻，老师们也从来不会去约谈小姑娘的父亲。而同学们也嫌弃她的懦弱与穷酸，只有在想要泄愤或泄欲的时候才会把她拖出教室。小姑娘早已明白求饶无用，而且还会因为给人添了麻烦而被打得更狠——更何况成为一个人肉沙包就是她唯一的人生价值了，她的同学们反复强调她的无能，她觉得唯一能让大家喜欢上她的方法就是任凭同学们凌辱。  
这个时候，社畜被暂时调到了小姑娘的学校，几个月后就会离开。社畜英俊的脸和与老教师们截然不同的和蔼态度让青春期的女学生们自然而然地产生了一些妄想，有胆大的女生甚至会写信夹在社畜的讲义里，或是带上自己亲手做的两人份便当邀请老师共进午餐。但是某天放学后社畜发现那些对自己频繁献殷勤的可爱女孩子们正在走廊里殴打某个脏兮兮的女孩子的时候，他才明白自己常听到的流言并非空穴来风，就算本质不坏的孩子们也已经把欺负这个小姑娘看作了理所当然的事情。于是社畜下定决心要改变学校的风气，拯救这个小姑娘。  
社畜找到了小姑娘，说出了自己的计划。但小姑娘哭着拒绝了他，她说自己渴望得到爱，希望自己能被需要，只有被凌辱虐待才是证明自己存在价值的方式，不被打骂还不如去死。为了帮小姑娘找回自信，社畜决定假装自己爱上了她，开始小心翼翼地试探着追求她；但这一举动反而让同学们对她更粗暴了，他们辱骂她是荡妇，看见好看的男人就会往上贴，别的事情一无是处，只有勾引男人最在行。她的父亲也对她更为凶暴，他已将她视为自己的物品，将来是要被他卖给随便哪个男人换钱的，必须要用身体的教育让她明白自己的立场。  
社畜知道自己做了错事，于是去找小姑娘道歉，但小姑娘笑得一脸阳光灿烂，没关系，老师，他们想打我的话每天都有一万个借口，那些人做什么都和你没有任何关系，你能喜欢我我就觉得很幸运了，我很喜欢和你在一起。  
第二天小姑娘就从学校消失了，父亲正在家里骂骂咧咧，说她指不定和哪个野男人出去偷情了。这时社畜收到了一条消息，是小姑娘全身赤裸的照片。社畜猜测，小姑娘大概是忍无可忍逃学了，而给她痛苦的人就是他，于是社畜开始不停地寻找小姑娘。  
小镇并不大，他很快就找到了小姑娘，小姑娘被撕裂流血的小穴里面插着几张卷起来的钞票。小姑娘告诉社畜，自己并没有资格得到爱情，之前对爱的渴望全是她用于麻醉自己和安慰社畜的说辞，社畜不需要对她的惨状负任何责任——更何况她的生活几乎没有什么改变。  
但社畜还是把她带回了自己家。让小姑娘流落在外的后果就是她只能靠卖淫来换取食宿，回家又要接受无休止的打骂，现在唯一肯收留她的人就是他了。社畜告诉小姑娘，她只用安心复习落下的功课，但小姑娘还是自觉地一个人承担了全部的家务。小姑娘在深夜钻进了社畜的被窝，说，她只能用这个来付钱。之后社畜强行把小姑娘拎出了卧室，并且锁上了卧室门。  
小姑娘之所以那样做，是因为她希望社畜能够将她当做一个给钱就能上的妓女来看待。她觉得自己只会给别人添麻烦，希望社畜能早日认清她的本质从而抛弃她——但她无法原谅自己用这个请求来“玷污”社畜的这个行为。在她心目中，性等于疼痛，而社畜是救赎她的天使，不会再让她受到任何痛苦，社畜是没有性别也没有生殖器官的，她对他根本不是“女人”对“男人”的爱，而是一种崇拜。  
最终小女孩勉强考上了还可以的大学，社畜回到了原来的岗位，他们在同一个城市，而且距离很近。社畜希望小女孩到了新的环境就能独立起来，忘掉过去的事情，所以并没有再和小女孩联系过。但几个月之后小女孩还是找到了社畜，送了他一份昂贵的生日礼物。小女孩说买礼物用的钱是自己打工挣的，但不久后社畜才发现，她口中的“打工”还是指卖淫。笨拙的小女孩只能找到一些低薪的工作，养活自己还可以，但这样一来就没有买礼物的钱了，而且她在这里认识的嫖客比自己的父亲和曾经的同学们要温柔得多。她死也不愿意放弃这份她能做的工资最高的工作，直到社畜为她介绍了新的工作——但她的工资有一大半都是社畜自掏腰包。  
小姑娘以为自己可以过上像她的同学们那样的正常生活，这样想着的时候，她被陌生的男人捂住嘴绑上了车。趁着那些人不注意，她掏出社畜送的手机给社畜打电话，但电话另一头迟迟没有回应。绑匪们就看着她急得掉下眼泪，没有从她手中抢走手机。  
最终绑匪将她带到一座废弃的大楼，她看到社畜被四五个男人轮番玩弄着，正在响铃的手机被丢在一边，上面还挂着和她情侣款的手机链。她站在社畜的背后，社畜没有看到她，这时那些男人拿起手机帮社畜接通了电话，说，让她听听你的声音吧。  
社畜的呻吟声在那一刻戛然而止，他死咬着嘴唇不肯开口，直到他被拽着头发转过脸，看到了小姑娘的身影。小姑娘看着社畜的样子哭了起来，也不知道哭了多久，她被强壮的男人抓住被迫围观这一幕，直到嗓子哭哑发不出声。最终男人们意犹未尽地离去了，小姑娘哭着跑向社畜。这个时候社畜已经顾不上自己的伤痛了，他抱住惊恐万分的小姑娘，想，让她因为看到这一幕而回想起自己的过去的我真是个罪人。


End file.
